A Halloween Wager
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Unfortunately for Ryoma, Atobe gets to choose their costumes this year. Implied AtoRyo Oneshot


A Halloween Trick

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: AtoRyo

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The PoT doesn't belong to me.

Summary: Unfortunately for Ryoma, Atobe gets to choose their costumes this year.

Wordcount: 655

Notes: I figured the AtoRyo comm. needed some Halloween fun and since no one else gave it a try… I did. Don't ask me what I was on when I came up with it, as I'd like to know myself. Hope everyone likes it.

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I wrote it up quick last night and typed it up fast this morning so if any stupid spelling errors got through I'll try and fix them later.

xxxx

_A Halloween Trick_

Ryoma opened up his door only to be greeted by a rather frightening sight. He resisted the urge to slam the door shut in Atobe's face.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, face frozen in horror, taking in the sight of Atobe decked out in rich robes of gold and ruby and an elaborate braided headdress.

"Oh this?" Atobe asked with a flick of his wrist causing the long wide sleeves of his robe to flare, "This is a hand crafted imported and custom ordered Halloween costume tailored specifically for Oresama. "

"What are you supposed to _be_?" Ryoma asked incredulously. The costume must have cost Atobe a small fortune.

"Why a sultan of course."

Ryoma just rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"Don't worry, Ore-sama ordered one for you as well."

"I don't want it."

"You don't have a choice." And with another elaborate wrist flick and snapping of long fingers, a servant appeared from behind Atobe. The servant held up a costume so horrifying to Ryoma's senses that he was rendered immobile for a long period of time. He didn't even blink, waiting for divine intervention of some kind to save him from his fate. "I can't wait to see it on you."

That snapped him back.

"I refuse."

"Ah ah, Echizen. You _can't_ refuse. We had a deal, remember."

Ryoma glared, but unfortunately, despite his wishes, Atobe wasn't struck down by his unspoken rage. Finally, after a long moment of glaring back and forth, Ryoma relented. Atobe was right after all. He reluctantly let the sultan and his entourage into his apartment.

"You are so going to pay for this Keigo." Ryoma said as he took hold of the offending piece of clothing.

Atobe just smiled indulgently, "I know, but it will be so very worth it."

Ryoma grumbled unintelligible curses under his breath before disappearing into his bedroom to change. He locked the door to make sure Atobe wouldn't sneak in while he was changing.

For a long time he just stared at the outfit, wondering what the hell he had done to deserve _this_ of all things. After he determined he would get no answer, he began to struggle into the skimpy barely-there outfit, little bells jingling constantly as he adjusted himself in the strange costume.

It was many more moments before he dared to look at his reflection in the mirror. When he gathered enough nerves to do so, he was struck dumb. It was even worse than he had imagined.

Atobe had ordered for him a harem girl outfit complete with a little headdress and even a jewel (was that a real ruby!) for his belly button. He was so going to nick the jewel as reimbursement for this night.

The fabric was so sheer, he doubted it left anything to question. At least it had a thick waistband and extra fabric strategically layered to hide his most private parts from view, but that didn't make it any less galling. The little bells that trimmed the waist and top jangled loudly at the slightest movement. The top, which was more like a tiny vest held together by a few clasps, left his well-toned midrift bare. Some arm wraps made from the same material as the sheer pants completed the outfit. Settling the headdress atop his head in a jerky and careless fashion he determined to return to his living room where Atobe was setting himself up like the sultan he was purported to being.

At that moment he also decided that he would never again play poker with Atobe. Not if this was the price he paid for losing.

He sighed, readied himself one last time for an evening with the self-important Hyotei captain, and opened the door.

At least he could pave the tennis courts with Atobe's ass tomorrow. It was a small consolation, but it would have to do.

xxxx

The End

xxxx

author's rambles: It took me a long time to decide on the costumes. In the end it was a toss up between Sultan or Ceaser for Atobe and I felt a sultan was perfectly in line with his character. Plus the idea of Ryoma dressed up(unwillingly) like a harem girl never ceases to amuse me.

Yay for Cardshark!Atobe. It was the only idea I could come up with besides Tennis to get Ryoma into such a costume. xD

Feedback equals food for the soul

10/31/06


End file.
